A turbomolecular pump is used for evacuation of a semiconductor manufacturing equipment or of an analysis equipment or the like. For example, with an electronic microscope or a photolithography equipment for which extremely high measurement accuracy and processing accuracy and so on are demanded, very rigorous temperature management is performed since change of temperature exerts an influence on the accuracy.